Curse (status)
.]] '''Curse' , sometimes abbreviated to Curs, is a recurring status effect. It has various consequences, typically involving lowering stats or preventing characters from performing a Limit Break. Appearances Final Fantasy II Curse status halves the afflicted target's Attack, Defense, and Magic Power, making them weaker and easier to defeat. Curse lasts after battle until cured with a Cross or Lv.2+ Esuna. The Ancient Sword can inflict this status on an enemy, although it has a low chance of being inflicted on enemies with high Magic Defense. Final Fantasy IV The Curse status halves base strength and defense attributes. It can be cured by using a Cross or Esuna. Players can also inflict the Curse status through the Curse Augment. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Curse status halves base strength and defense attributes. It can be cured by using Esuna. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- When Zack is afflicted with Curse, the DMW will stop spinning. The Cursed Ring accessory grants a stat increase while inflicting a permanent Curse status, while the Heike Soul accessory "unleashes all kinds of powers, but with a curse". It is won after completing every mission. Final Fantasy VIII A cursed character is incapable of performing a Limit Break. It can be cured with a Remedy, Remedy+, Tent, Esuna, an Aura Stone, Aura, or the Treatment command. The player can also protect against it with ST-Def junctions and the Ribbon. The status lasts around 21.3 seconds. If a character has chosen their Limit Break before Curse is in effect, the Limit Break is still used. Cursed characters have a dark glow to them. Final Fantasy X Curse prevents characters from using their Overdrives, and stops their Overdrive gauge from filling. Curse is one of the few status ailments that aeons are not protected against. It can be cured by using Dispel or a Holy Water. Curseproof protects a unit against Curse. Curse Ward is a dummied ability that works the same as Curseproof; the reason for this is that, unlike the majority of statuses which have infliction chances and resistance amounts, Curse operates—much like most of the positive statuses—on a basis of either being immune or not; there is no in-between. Final Fantasy X-2 Curse prohibits the party from changing their dresspheres. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Curse affects items, not characters. Cursed items cannot be used and equipped items that become cursed cannot be removed. It does not wear off on its own. It can be cured by reading the Cursebreaking folio, or by the Alchemist's ability Item Esuna. Final Fantasy XI Curse combines a general drop in abilities, a temporary reduction in maximum HP and MP, and also slowing physical movement speed notably. Different creatures have different strength of curses. Some, such as ghost types, have relatively weak curses that only reduce HP and MP by about 25%. Others, like the Rank 3 dragons fought in Burning Circle battles, can reduce players' max HP and MP by as much as 75%. Curse can be removed by Cursna or Holy Water. Doom is also categorized as a curse and while it can be cured by Cursna or Holy Water, the likelihood of this succeeding is low. A few rare monsters use a special, more powerful form of curse once known as "ST20" (because this was displayed instead of an actual effect name in the game's log window when the effect was first introduced) and now often referred to as "Zombie", which prevents the affected character from recovering any HP or MP by any means until the effect is removed. Officially, the status effect is still called Curse but the help text distinguishes it as a "powerful" curse and the game engine internally considers it to be a separate status effect than any of the other three types of curse statuses. Finally, there is an extremely rare form of Curse status, called Bane , which reduces the afflicted characters maximum HP and MP by a large percentage, and gives the effect of weight. It can be acquired from the normal attacks of Lost Souls in The Eldieme Necropolis, or from the Bane attack of the Notorious Monster Fear Gorta in Abyssea. It exists seemingly for the sole purpose of being collected by the player for a quest, 'Catch It If You Can!' which involves a tarutaru mage seeking to treat extremely rare status ailments. Final Fantasy XIII A cursed character's attacks are interrupted more often by enemy attacks, while the affected character's own ability to interrupt an opponent's attacks is halved. It can be removed by Esuna or Holy Water, and can be cancelled out with the Vigilance status. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Curse causes 33% more Wound damage to be inflicted to the target, and makes the target more vulnerable to interruptions. It can be removed with a Unicorn Horn, Esuna, Holy Water, or Remedy, and cancelled out with the Vigilance status. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Curse makes the target more likely to have attacks interrupted and deal magic damage. Cursega affects all enemies. Lightning can inflict Curse upon her opponents with the Curse and Cursega spells, and if afflicted herself, can heal it with Remedy or Mega Remedy. It expires on its own after a time. Fang uses Curse Hunter on enemies afflicted with Curse dealing increased damage. Warding Talisman makes Lightning immune to Curse. ''Final Fantasy XV Cursed reduces Spirit (magic defense). ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Curse causes the affected character's stats to be cut in half. It is removed by the use of the Clear Magicite or when it wears off. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Final Fantasy Legend Units in Curs status suffer the penalty of having their stats reduced. It can be removed with the Symbol item. Final Fantasy Legend II A unit that is cursed will suffer by having a reduce attack power and defense, cure with Curse potion or the Heal ability. This status last even after battle. Final Fantasy Legend III A character inflicted with curse will be reduced to half defense and half magic defense. This can be removed by Heal, Pure, Cycle, and Elixir. There is also another kind of curse found on the Muramas, when the equipped character attacks with it, 50% of the total damage dealt is inflicted back on the cursed character. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Curse prevents characters from using class abilities for the duration of the battle. It can be cured with a Cross, a Remedy, or Esuna. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Curse is a status effect Exdeath can inflict on enemies while in his Hexer mode by simply hitting enemies with Bravery attacks, decreasing their offense, defense and mobility. Final Fantasy Dimensions Curse is a status effect that lowers base stats. It is cured with a Sacred Candle. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery FFII NES Curse Status.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII Curse Status PS.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Curse Status GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII PSP Curse Status.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFII iPod Curse Status.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (iOS). FFIV Curse Status.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIV PSP Curse Status.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). TAY Curse Status.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). VIICC Curse Status.jpg|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFX Curse Status.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Curse Status.PNG|Final Fantasy X-2. FFLII Curs Status.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. RoF Curse Status.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. FFT4HoL Curse Status.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFD Curse Status.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Curse Status.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. Etymology Category:Negative status effects